memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror universe inhabitants
See also: mirror universe; parallel universe. Terran Empire *Zefram Cochrane *Commander Jonathan Archer *Biggs *Fleet Admiral Black *Ensign Pavel Chekov *Farrell *Admiral Gardner *Captain Maximilian Forrest *Commander Kenner *Captain James Tiberius Kirk *Kyle *Langford *Sergeant Travis Mayweather *Doctor Leonard McCoy *Lieutenant Marlena Moreau *Doctor Phlox *Captain Christopher Pike *Major Malcolm Reed *Empress Hoshi Sato *Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott *Commander Spock *Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu *Soval *T'Pol *Terev *Commander Trip Tucker *Lieutenant Uhura *Wilson Terran Rebellion *Julian Bashir *Vic Fontaine *Jadzia *Leeta *Miles "Smiley" O'Brien *Captain Benjamin Sisko *Professor Jennifer Sisko *Ezri Tigan *Tuvok Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Cardassians *Elim Garak Klingons *Regent Worf *Telok *Lursa *B'Etor Bajorans *Bareil Antos *Intendant Kira Nerys Other *Odo Ferengi *Brunt *Nog *Quark *Rom Halkans * Tharn Unnamed characters Grizzled man When a Vulcan starship landed on Earth in 2063, Zefram Cochrane shot the first Vulcan that stepped onto the planet (see Vulcan captain, below). A grizzled man rallied the crowd that had gathered to observe the Vulcans' landing. After Zefram Cochrane shot the Vulcan captain, the Grizzled Man yelled at the crowd to board the Vulcan ship and to take everything they can. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") :This character was referred to as 'Grizzled Man' in the episode's script. Tholian crewperson When the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] crew was attempting to commandeer the Tholian-held [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], the crew encountered and killed a Tholian. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") :This CGI Tholian was the first time we ever got to see a Tholian's full body form. Vulcan captain The captain of the Vulcan starship that landed on Earth, making First contact with Terrans. He was shot by Zefram Cochrane upon exiting his landing ship to greet the Terrans of Bozeman, Montana. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") :Footage of Cully Fredricksen, whose "regular" universe double (see unnamed Vulcans) appeared in ''Star Trek: First Contact, was reused here.'' Alien In 2155, an alien slave worker was employed by Tholians aboard the Federation starship [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. When that ship was stolen from a Tholian dock and commandeered by Jonathan Archer, an unknown reptilian creature attacked and killed one of Archer's officers. The alien slave worker was interrogated in the Defiant's briefing room as to the identity of the murderer. Eventually, he revealed that the killer was his slave master, a Gorn named Slar. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") :The alien's fate after being interrogated is unknown. :The alien was unnamed in both the episode's script and the episode itself, where he was played by Pat Healy. The credits accidentally refer to him as "Slar". Andorian helmsman The Andorian helmsman was a member of the [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]]'s crew in the 22nd century. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Orion officer This female Orion officer was a member of the [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]]'s crew in the 22nd century. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Klingon Alliance Officer The Klingon Alliance Officer was a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the 24th century. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") :The Alliance Klingon Officer was played by Carlos Carrasco. Carrasco had previously appeared as D'Ghor in "The House of Quark". It is possible that this character was the mirror universe version. Klingon Alliance Helmsman The Klingon Alliance Helmsman was a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the 24th century. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") :'' The Klingon Alliance Helmsman was played by James Black.'' Cardassian Overseer The Cardassian Overseer was in charge of the ore processing center on Terok Nor in 2371. He replacing Odo, who had been killed by Julian Bashir a year previously. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") :The Cardassian Overseer was played by John Patrick Hayden. Category:ListsCategory:People People Mirror universe people Mirror universe people Mirror universe people Mirror universe people